Push
by Andrazuria
Summary: She seemed to be the only one who could see they belonged together, and since they obviously weren't doing anything about it, she decided to give them a push in the right direction. RL/SB


AN: Guess who's back, back again! Buddy Holly? pssht don't we freakin wish. Nah, it's just little old me, ready to get back in the writing game! *cricket chirps* yeaahhh... I apologize in advance for any mistakes in this, let me know if you see anything and I'll fix it! So not too long ago I found this really cool writing website, and one of the things on there generates prompts! So I was really excited for this one prompt and I started writing and somewhere along the way I adopted the persona (my english teacher would be so proud I used that in a sentence!) of Remus Lupin, and after I wrote that what you see before you showed up..dun know how that happened ;) This isn't one of the best things I've written, I've been out of the game far too long so I'm a bit rusty.

**Reviews make my world go round :) This is light slash though, don't like it, don't read! **

**Flames kill baby bunnies, do you want to be a bunny killer?**

Disclaimer: I have red hair, nuff said. If it isn't enough, go google image J.K. Rowling.

Summary: This is what happens when a young professor at Hogwarts decides to play matchmaker and push two obviously in love students into each other's arms where they belong.

Professor Petersen grinned as she watched her seventh year students filtering into the class room. Today was the day she put her plan into action, the plan that would soon push two very much in love students into each other's arms. At twenty-two years old Klara Petersen was one of the youngest teachers at Hogwarts, not to mention the most inexperienced. Teaching Muggle Studies was something she had always wanted to do, being as she was muggle-born herself she wanted the subject to be taught properly by someone who loved the Muggle world just as much as the magic world. So as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts she went straight to Professor Dumbledore. Although he was hesitant at first they agreed that if she did well in a Muggle University in a teaching course he would allow her to step into the position when sixty year old Jodi Dennim retired. Four years later when one of the students turned Jodi's hair pink, causing the frazzled old professor to turn the boy into a toad and walk out the front door; Klara had the position and couldn't have been happier.

The last of the students settled down into their seats staring patiently for her. Klara placed her wand against her neck and cast the sonorous spell. "_Good morning out there to all you early risers!"_ She started in her best radio announcer voice._ "It's looking to be a beautiful day, with a high of 17 and a low of 6. Some local community announcements; Honeydukes is now selling Ice Mice at 10% off, and the Three Broomsticks has put on a special of buy two butterbeers get the third one free! And now let's kick off the Wizarding World's Top 55 songs with the Weird Sisters 'Under your spell'!" _The red-headed witch pulled her wand away from her neck and said in a normal voice, "Okay, five points to anyone who can tell me what I was doing an impression of."

Several hand shot up and she nearly laughed at the eager faces of some of the young men. On the first day of class only a half a dozen students showed up per class, however once it got out that a young attractive witch was teaching Muggle Studies, her classes had been filled up by the end of the first week; mostly by male students.

"Yes, Mr. Davis?"

"A Muggle radio announcer?"

"Excellent, five points to Ravenclaw. Now, today's going to start out a little bit boring as you are all going to be writing something for me." Klara waited until the groans subsided. "But that's only for forty-five minutes, after that we are going to start watching one of my favourite movies 'The Wiz'." The class brightened up considerably, they always loved the movies she brought in to watch on the old projector. "For this writing assignment…"

"Hey, psst, Moony!" Remus turned his head just in time to see James throw a balled up piece of parchment towards him as Professor Petersen turned to write something on the board. He quickly tucked the parchment into his lap, keeping his eyes focused on the front, as she faced the class just as quickly. Her blue eyes scanned the room settling on where James was sitting with a grin on his face. She raised one eyebrow silently, and Remus prayed James wouldn't do anything stupid; anymore detentions this week would spill over into the weekend which was the full moon. She raised two fingers, pointing them at her eyes, before she pointed at James; her usual first warning of 'I'm-watching-you'. The class chuckled and she turned back to the board.

"Anyways, a prompt is sometimes used when…"

Remus glanced down at the ball in his lap then slowly unwrinkled and read it.

_Padfoot wants to know if you are up to Hogsmead Saturday morning. I think he thinks Petersen wasn't joking about the butterbeer._

Remus grinned at the ideas that seemed to only ever come from Sirius and scrawled back an affirmative. He glanced up to see Professor Petersen still writing at the board and tossed the paper in the air towards James, who then showed it to Sirius. Sirius leaned behind James and gave him a large grin and a thumbs up and Remus smiled back at him, he always found it hard to deny his fellow marauder anything. _That's cause you're in love with him_. Blushing, he quickly turned to the front and started to copy the notes down as quickly as possible, ignoring what the voice in his head was saying.

"So to save time I've already assigned what each of your subjects will be, and to make grading easier on me all the subjects are people you know." With a flick of her wand, a large stack of parchments flew off Professor Petersen's desk and started to sort itself throughout the students. "Now you'll have just less than forty-five minutes, I want a minimum of two paragraphs. No poetry, no novels. However it doesn't need to be a formal essay, just write in a way you feel comfortable. I will take marks off for bad English though, so watch your punctuation. You may begin."

Remus looked down at the parchment in front of him, as the scratching of quills filled the room, and read the prompt. _Choose a subject you would like to write about and then write a piece that completely avoids that subject_. He glanced at what his subject was and his heart skipped a beat. There in the blank spot beside 'Subject:' in Professor Petersen's cursive writing were two words he could never possibly avoid. _Sirius Black._ Eyes wide he glanced up to the front and locked gaze with the witch he was almost sure knew of his infatuation with the black haired trouble maker. There was a knowing smile on her face, and her blue eyes were twinkling exactly like Dumbledore's did. She tapped the back of her wrist, telling him to get writing. He scowled, something he wouldn't usually ever do to a teacher, but her smile only turned into a large grin and he ducked his head and furiously started writing.

Klara almost laughed at the astonished, and then slightly angry, look on poor Remus' face. She was trying not to bounce in excitement, she had always been a desperate romantic at heart and the first time she saw Remus and Sirius talking together she knew they were deeply in love but hadn't revealed anything in fear of their friendship. The first half an hour dragged by mercilessly and only when the students had fifteen minutes left did she let herself stand to set up the projector.

Remus stared in horror at what he had written, he hadn't meant to, but the last paragraph was about nothing _but _Sirius. He was about to crumple the parchment and try to quickly start a new piece when Professor Petersen's voice called out to the class that their time was up, and as his quill was no longer touching the paper it flew off his desk with several others back onto the large desk in front. Several others students quickly finished off their last sentences and as the last papers floated onto her desk Professor Petersen turned to the class with a large smile on her face.

"Wonderful! I'm sure you've all done smashingly. Now without further ado, I give you, 'The Wiz'!" One wave of her wand and the shutters closed at the same time the old projector whirred to life and began to show what probably would have been a very entertaining movie, had Remus chosen to pay attention to it. However, his attention was fixed on the red-headed professor who he was now almost certain hated him. She seemed oblivious to his gaze as she shifted through the papers, pulled one out, and started reading with great enthusiasm. Peter's laugh from beside him caused Remus to look at the movie, with one last glance at the professor who was happily marking away; he tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach and focus on the movie.


End file.
